Explosions Can Be Bad For Your Health
by waikiki23
Summary: Well that can't be good! Carter's exposion hits a little too close to home.


**This is a variation of the scene from Carter's lab in the episode German Bridge is Falling Down. Thanks to Jennaya for betaing for me! Please read and review.**

The explosive shook the tunnels, causing loose dirt to trickle down on the two men crouched in the doorway to tunnel number 3. The two figures had their heads and necks protected from a possible cave in. Colonel Hogan looked up first and then over at his second in command. Kinch stood up and shook the dirt off of him as a flask bounced on the dirt floor behind them. Hogan looked from Kinch to the empty doorway beyond.

"Carter? Carter?!" Hogan yelled running back down the tunnel. There was no answer. The colonel and radio expert ran into the lab, smoke blocking their vision for a moment. When the thick mist dissipated, the two men were startled by what they saw. Lying on the floor in the middle of the room was the demolitions man, unconscious. A test tube was lying near his head, smashed to smithereens. He had blood trickling down his face, a bruise beginning to form around his left eye. Hogan and Kinch kneeled next to Carter.

"Carter? My God! Come on Carter, wake up!" There was still no movement from the demolitions man. Hogan looked over at Kinch. "Go get Wilson and bring him down here."

"Right Colonel," Kinch replied, running to Barracks 12 for the medic. The colonel looked back down at the youngest member of his crew. _Come on Carter, please __wake up! You're scaring me here!_

He heard a noise behind him, causing him to look around. He saw Kinch leading Wilson and the rest of the team into the lab. Wilson kneeled on the other side of Hogan as the rest of the men stood around the room. "What happened Colonel? All Kinch would say was that Andrew was injured." Wilson asked, beginning to look over the young sergeant. He checked his eyes to make sure no glass got in his eyes and he began to gently feeling all of Carter's limbs to make sure he hadn't broken anything.

"He was working on a new explosive. I don't know what happened, but the very first explosion was big. I guess he got hit by something flying off the table. Is he going to be okay Joe?"

Before the medic could reply, Carter started to moan and move his head. Hogan instantly lowered face close enough so the young sergeant could hear him. "Hey, Carter, stay still. You're going to be okay. Wilson is checking you out."

The young man stopped moving, but he kept on moaning in pain. "Hey Andrew, it's going to be okay. Is your head hurting?" All Carter could manage was to nod slightly, his hands instantly going to head. His body rocked to the left, then curled into a ball. All in the room could tell he was in pain and felt for the young man.

"Well Colonel, I think he's going to be okay. It looks like he got beaned pretty good. Probably from that flask or something like that when everything exploded. But thankfully none got in his eyes." Wilson rolled up Carter's shirt sleeve and gave him a shot for the pain. He then began cleaning the wound on his forehead. "I do believe that he has a concussion, so he will need to be woken up every 2 hours to make sure he doesn't slip into a coma. He can be moved upstairs anytime."

Hogan stood and looked over at his men. Newkirk and Kinch stepped forward. "We'll get him upstairs, Gov'nor. We'll put him in his bunk and make him comfortable."

As Kinch and Newkirk carried Carter out of the tunnel, Hogan turned to Wilson. "Thanks Joe. Are you going to come by and check on him?"

"Yeah, I'll be by in a couple of hours. Like I said, just wake him every 2 hours," Wilson said, heading down the tunnel that lead to Barracks 12.

Hogan walked back toward tunnel 3 and stood at the entrance of Carter's lab. His right side leaned against the wall, surveying the damage. The lab was in shambles from the force of the explosion. _Thank God it wasn't as __bad as it could have been. Carter has 9 lives or something. That blast could have killed him._

He turned and headed for the barracks to check on his injured man.


End file.
